Historias de fogata
by ManiacoDepresivo
Summary: Los chicos Laud han terminado sentados entorno a una fogata y es el momento de contar algunas historias.


**1\. Lucy**

No me atrevería a considerarme como una persona madura, siempre he pensado que la madurez es un estado mental al cual se llega pensando, no solo dejando el tiempo pasar y no llega con el conocimiento sino con la inteligencia emocional, es por eso que en aquel me sentía así, había alcanzado la edad de 6 años con relativa tranquilidad en este ámbito, mi aprecio por el arte lírica me permitía expresar mis sentimientos sin perder la calma y a la vez me había obligado a explorar cada ámbito de mis emociones, ya había podido analizar el amor, el horror y la locura para versar sobre ellos desde la mas tierna edad y eso me había vuelto poco expresiva ante los demás, entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que eso también comenzaba a afectarme a mi, no me refiero al estilo de vida que esta conducta me había legado sino a los sentimientos, me encontré a mi misma de nuevo sentada frente a mi escritorio con una vela frente a mi en mitad de la noche, una hoja cubierta de lineas tachadas y desechadas y la pluma estilográfica inerte a su lado, no podía escribir, no sentía nada, había intentado versar sobre lo que veía pero nada lograba interesarme, había intentado concentrarme durante horas recostada en mi cama, mirando por la ventana el cielo o la noche plutónica pero nada me inspiraba en verdad, hube entonces de recurrir a la literatura romántica, los cuentos de Edgar Poe me maravillaron y me alejaron de la monótona realidad algunas noches, las novelas de Howard Philips Lovecraft inundaron mi imaginación con terrores antes ocultos y pensamientos que superaban la realidad sin embargo pronto estos bálsamos psicológicos al igual que una droga comenzaron a perder su efecto, el sentir que me provocaban los relatos disminuyo gradualmente hasta convertirse en simple distracción y me vi obligada a buscar mas, es verdaderamente apreciable el papel que jugo la tecnología para mi, al verme imposibilitada para conseguir mas información de mi interés en la biblioteca publica por mi corta edad física el Internet se presento como una ventana hacia los profanos secretos que deseaba desentrañar, pronto comencé a pasar noches en vela leyendo en paginas dedicadas al ocultismo relatos de ultratumba que, quizá menos sorprendentes que la ficción, lograban superar mis anteriores investigaciones por el añadido de la realidad que se aseguraba en cada historia, fue entonces que llegue a la cúspide de mi interés, una noche seca y fresca recostada en mi lecho haciendo uso de un teléfono celular decidí visitar una sección de rituales que algún internauta me había recomendado hacia un tiempo, tome antes entre mis manos el cuaderno de pasta negra que se encontraba a mi lado y lo abrí en una pagina en blanco que me recordaba el objeto de mis búsquedas, aun cuando había recibido expectante las historias que inundaban los sitios que frecuentaba y las leía con temor jamas alguno me había permitido plasmar ese sentir en el papel y con un extraño sentimiento de ira arroje mi libreta con tal suerte que fue a parar sobre mi escritorio, entre entonces al enlace que había guardado y este me guió hacia un curioso portal, un fuerte sonido surgido del teléfono y tuve inmediatamente que desactivar el sonido, mire en dirección a la cama de Lynn y espere un momento hasta estar segura de no haberla despertado, entonces pude de nueva cuenta mirar la pantalla de mi teléfono, la pagina mostraba un fondo negro y sin adornos, tan solo letras blancas que se acomodaban formando la frase "ritual de inspiración", el nombre me pareció inmediatamente absurdo, un titulo genérico pero agradablemente oportuno para mis deseos, quizá fruto del perfil psicológico que había demostrado en las salas del chat en las que lo había conseguido, no tarde mucho antes de comenzar a leerlo, no soy capaz de rememorar con total seguridad lo que decía ese texto sin embargo puedo recordar un par de cosas importantes, un hoja de papel con todas las letras del alfabeto, los números del 0 al 9 y los monosílabos "si" y "no", cosa que ahora se era una oujia, una copa con agua salada y sangre, el ritual decía necesitar sangre pero aclaraba que esta solo se cobraría si se lograba lo deseado, aun no puedo entender que me llevo en aquella extraña noche de invierno a realizar tal actividad pero de un momento a otro me encontraba sentada en el suelo con la hoja de papel y un candelabro mientras bebía agua salada de una copa y luego la escupía sobre el papel, debo admitir que en el momento no estaba realmente asustada, ya había incursionado antes en el mundo sobre natural aunque nunca con ese método por lo que no esperaba que algo pasara en verdad, fue entonces que todo se nublo, desperté en el suelo mareada, me puse en pie e inmediatamente sentí mis músculos debilitados y adoloridos, instintivamente me dirigí al escritorio y me senté frente a el, note entonces que el candelabro se encontraba en este, confusa aun mire mi cuaderno, un par de gotas rojas adornaban el comienzo de la pagina y en tinta negra que reconocí como salida de mi pluma estilográfica pude leer algo que recuerdo a la perfección.

 **La dama de cristal bailo por la pista**

 **Los pasos marcados por la duda**

 **El deseo se cumplió con su ayuda**

 **La deuda ya ha sido saldada**

 **El alma fue liberada**

 **Cuna de la inspiración**

 **¿El premio ah valido la pena?**

 **¿O el precio fue mayor?**

Confusa por el poemas ahora escrito en mi cuaderno una corriente de viento apago el candelabro del escritorio, entonces pude ver la luz detrás de mi, el teléfono se mantenía encendido en una pantalla blanca y la débil luz que emanaba revelo un macabro espectaculo, si el ritual resultaba el precio implicaba sangre y rápidamente note que yo no tenia ninguna herida, el cuerpo de Lynn estaba tirado en el suelo, sus ojos se encontraban completamente blancos y un liquido rojo escurría de su boca, palpe el escritorio y sentí mi pluma estilográfica, un liquido pegajoso y cálido la recubría, entonces sentí el verdadero terror mientras el celular terminaba de agotar su batería y me sumergía entre las sombras.

Mire a Lincoln y mis hermanas con sus expresiones deformadas por las sombras de sus muecas de temor y la luz anaranjada de la fogata pero inmediatamente todos cambiaron a una expresion mas relajada a excepción de Leni que parecía aun con miedo y sentí la mirada potente y fría de Lynn clavada en mi.

-Una historia casi aterradora pero pudo tener un mejor final- dijo Lynn secamente recibiendo el apoyo de los demás y yo solo me encogi de hombros.

No me atreví a contar nada mas pero antes de apagarse el celular pude ver el retorcido cuerpo de Lynn levantarse y arrastrarse hasta su cama soltando una tétrica risa.

* * *

 **Hola, escribo esto solo porque me surgió la inspiración :) por favor dejen sus reviews, les declaro mi amor y bye**.


End file.
